Names Ryuu
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: After 8 years, he is home. Ryuu has returned to Konoha to begin training Sakura in the art of utter destruction. This is just a quick, and fun little story that I wrote to delve a little deeper on Ryuu from his first appearance in Blood Clouds. No explicit scenes. Rated for violence only.


**Names Ryuu**

 _A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

 _This is a deeper story on my OC Ryuu, who you saw a glimpse of in my Blood Clouds fic. Not explicit._

* * *

It was that terrible night. After the massacre of the Uchiha's, orchestrated by his old friend, Ryuu decided to separate himself from Konoha. Not permanently as a rogue-nin. Just separate for a few years to train himself.

He had tried to stop Itachi, take him back to be put to trial by the elders, but he was never good enough against the genius Uchiha despite their age difference and Ryuu's longer time in ANBU. He had been almost killed before he even realized it. Ryuu was in intensive care for days. Kakashi was asleep beside his bed, along with his sister and mother, when he woke… many tears were shed by the two women.

Backed by his insecurities and feeling like he failed, he took to the mountains that were deep in the more perilous outskirts of the Land of Wind. Here he was undisturbed by all living souls.

It was almost eight years when he finally left his cave-home, and returned to Konoha at the request of the new Hokage, Tsunade. Via an ANBU messenger. She had a student that she wanted him to teach and team up with to get back in the field of battle. Apparently the last Uchiha in Konoha was following his brother with a vengeance. That was reason enough to return.

Ryuu always admired the female sannin and wasn't surprised to learn that she became Hokage, the elders had wanted one of the sannin to take over and Tsunade seemed the best choice (since Jiraiya had his 'issues' and Orochimaru was defective). They shared brute strength, but Tsunade focused most of her time on healing, rather then controlled destruction. Which was now his speciality.

So Ryuu now sat before the bosomed woman, her eyes still wide since when he first entered and stunned into silence. Something that felt like a feat… His old file's sat in front of her on the large pine desk, his genin and ANBU ID photos facing upwards. Finally, the woman spoke in a shocked yell, "What the hell! How did this (she lifted his pictures), turn into that!?" She jabbed a finger at his direction.

Ryuu chuckled deeply while rubbing his head. It was true that he had transformed quite a bit over the years and he examined the two pictures. But he wasn't expecting such a reaction.

The old Ryuu had been slender, both as a genin and an ANBU which made him always look younger than what he actually was. His red hair had been long and tied up in a low ponytail, something he, Tenzou, and Itachi shared a liking for in their youth (long hair), and his brown eyes were round with a gleam that made it look like he was always planning to cause serious trouble. Typically, that said trouble was aimed at his ANBU friends. Itachi and Kakashi were always on their toes around him.

Tenzou fell for almost everything…

And sure, he had been boyishly handsome back then like Itachi and Kakashi, but being that he was only seventeen during his ANBU stage, his face hadn't fully developed. And his training regime seemed to change the way his face grew. Sand and sweat chiselling his features like stone.

Now before Tsunade was a man that towered over her, muscles rippling, and thick fists covered in a myriad of silvery scars and one of his fingers seemed slightly out of shape. As if he had broken it and didn't set it back correctly. His originally long hair was now much shorter and wild. His forehead protector hadn't changed however, it still had two small, sharp 'horns' coming out of the metal plates.

His originally fine boned face was now chiselled, and his old milky skin was darkened from the sun to a deep bronze. His hair now a lighter shade of red that it was borderline orange. Also, thanks to the sun.

But the sad thing was that his eyes had lost that little gleam. After nearly being killed by his comrade and friend (and also losing two of his best friends around the same time), he had become more serious. Eyes veiled with a tornado of pain, and determination to do better if he ever saw Itachi again.

"You have really changed!" She gasped while reaching out to squeeze his bicep, the borrowed jounin sweater could barely contain them.

"You think so? Thank you, Hokage-sama." Ryuu gave a small smile. "So... who was the student you wanted me to meet?"

Tsunade yanked back her hand as if burnt and gave him an apologetic stare, "Shizune please see Sakura in!"

The Hokage's apprentice opened the door and ushered in a young teenager. The pink haired girls' eyes widened when Ryuu stood to greet her.

"This is Ryuu Sugawara. I have taught you all I know, and you have excelled." Tsunade continued, "He will be expanding your stills in fighting. And be your teammate during your missions."

"You give me too much credit." Ryuu kept his face emotionless as he stared at the petite girl, examining her frame. She was small, but toned so it was clear Tsunade had her work a bit on her physic. "I am not an easy teacher, and if you are soft, I could kill you. Think you can handle my training?"

Ah that was a good look. Sakura's eyes hardened with determination, she had suffered something and wanted to become stronger just as he had. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He snapped.

"Yes Sensei. Don't go easy on me." She didn't flinch at his tone making him nod in approval.

There was a knock on the window drawing their eyes, a silver-haired man climbed in with a wave, "Morning. I hear Suga is back..." his one revealed eye landed on Ryuu as he spoke and trailed off. The man looked like he should still be in bed after facing Deidara. Looks like his sharingan used more chakra then Ryuu thought.

"Captain!" He lifted the man into a hug as Kakashi froze like a dear in lights, "It has been a while!"

"S-S-Suga?!" When back on his feet, Kakashi pointed at the other man and began to shake, "W-What...?!"

"Are you ok, sensei?" Asked Sakura. Confused at the man's reaction and disbelief. Nothing phased Kakashi as much as this man…

"You use to be shorter than me!"

"That's the third time I've heard that today..." Ryuu gave a small smirk as Kakashi looked from the old pictures, then back to him. (Repeat a few times.)

"Out of everyone, your transformation is the most terrifying." Kakashi stood beside Ryuu and measured his height against the other. Ryuu was a good few inches then him now. "Impressive."

"Thank you." Ryuu turned back to Sakura, "I will make our first practice tomorrow. Meet me at the front gate in the morning, pack a bag of lunch."

"Yes, sensei." Sakura nodded and waited as Ryuu turned his attention to Tsunade.

"Can I be dismissed? I need to make up for lost clothing..."

"Of course. Here's some early payment for accepting to take Sakura under your wing." Tsunade threw him a money bag which he caught with ease, "Go re-familiarize yourself with Konoha."

Ryuu salute as he would if he was still ANBU, before taking his leave. Kakashi followed while saying, "I'll come too. It's been so long." He moved quickly before the two medics could capture him and drag him back to bed.

"That it has, how have you been, Captain?"

"Kakashi will do. I left the ANBU and became a teacher, Sakura was actually part of my genin team." Kakashi and Ryuu left the Hokage tower, "I am more interested in hearing your story."

"Of course." Ryuu chuckled while scratching the side of his neck under the high collar drawing Kakashi's dark eye down to it for a split second. The prominent scar there was itching in the more humid weather of the forest. He had forgotten how the weather here felt. "Not much to tell either, just training."

"Just training? I feel doubtful when you look like a new person." Kakashi chuckled too and smiled beneath his mask, "I can't wait to see how you have improved."

They walked in silence for a while, visiting their old haunts during their team days (including the dango store Itachi always dragged him into). The old owners startled at the change in the other man.

Ryuu bought mostly clothes that both fit his frame and his tastes better, and a couple of items for training Sakura. Mainly consisting of pants and loose fitted shirts when off missions, he was quick to change out of the warm jounin sweater. Too humid for him.

Ryuu wrapped his kunai pouch to his leg over the newer pants, his old ones were torn, short and held together only by rabbit leather. It felt good to have something new. A proper shower would be great too.

The next stop was his old place, apparently Kakashi had moved in so that his things won't get discarded by the landlord. "I moved things around over the years, but all your belongings are still here in the spare room."

It was funny, being in his old house after so long away. He had moved in the second he could afford it with his ANBU pay, away from his parents and hassling sister. A quiet place. Tranquil.

He didn't mind that Kakashi had moved in, Ryuu always said his place was the others too if need be and often had the boys staying over. Shisui had a habit of sleep-fighting after their missions (hence why he wasn't allowed back into his home), so Kakashi was a blessing after all that.

It was actually touching that Kakashi had taken his heartfelt offer seriously.

Due to it being better than the spare, Kakashi had taken over the main room, and Ryuu quickly cut down the offer to have it returned to him. The younger man hadn't even lived in it that long before his sudden departure. It was all Kakashi's now.

Ryuu spent the afternoon rearranging the spare rooms cupboards and his old belongings, deciding on what to keep and what to get rid of. The keep pile was small. Just showed his tastes had changed drastically too…

After going down memory lane, he placed his old photo frames on the windowsill next to the bed. One was very precious to him, it was him with Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi Uchiha. The four were all enjoying some dango near the Uchiha compound lake. Kakashi was the photographer.

A picture of the good days...

Adding to his downtrodden feelings, Ryuu found his old ANBU mask. It was cracked from his fight with Itachi but still holding together. Inside the deepest recesses of his cupboard was Itachi's. He had apparently discarded it next to Ryuu when he had defeated him and someone left it behind for Ryuu. Instead of destroying it like tradition.

Using a couple of nails, he hung the two masks above his bed. A constant reminder as to why he was gone so long, and why he was so determined to become better.

Not allowing the memories to make him feel down much longer, Ryuu finished tidying and personalizing the room and went to the kitchen. After hearing of his return, Kakashi had stocked it with his favourite meals. Ryuu made a quick cashew soba meal for them.

"Dinner!" Kakashi came out of his room after a moment, freshly showered and only in his mask and pants. He took up a bowl with a smile and sat at the dinner table.

"Thank you, Suga." He pulled down his mask so that it sat on his chin and began to eat with his chopsticks. Ryuu joined him with a disheartened sigh.

"You can call me Ryuu now, Kakashi." He picked up a cashew, "How's the food? It's been a while since I cooked this."

"Good as always, better even." Kakashi smiled around his noodles making Ryuu sniff in amusement. They ate in silence.

The silver-haired man did the dishes, sending Ryuu off to have a shower. The younger man didn't hesitate to gather his night wear and head to the secondary bathroom. Warm water gushed over his head, instantly relaxing his tense shoulders. Being back home and seeing Kakashi again... it gave him more stress than he expected it to.

He had been anxious to meet Kakashi again.

Once he washed away years of grime that couldn't be cleaned away by water alone, Ryuu dressed in fresh clothes and walked out with towel half on his head and half on his shoulders.

Outside Kakashi was waiting for him, "I use to be Sakura's old teacher, she is a strong-willed girl even if she doesn't know it. Please teach her well and watch over her."

When Kakashi bowed (reminding him of a father giving his daughter to be wed), Ryuu waved his hands. "I will. Stop bowing, I won't go easy on her though."

"Good. I regret not teaching her anything, I failed as her teacher." Kakashi looked sad while scratching his chin where his small mole sat.

"She seemed to look up to you in the Hokage office. Even if you feel like you taught her nothing, I think you are one of the reasons she is so determined."

That had the man looking surprised, before smiling in appreciation. "Thank you, Ryuu."

They both went to their separate rooms. Ryuu didn't fall asleep until later, he made a list of things to challenge Sakura with.

* * *

In the morning as the sun rose, Ryuu went to the front gate dressed in his new ninja attire. A short white robe (with long enough sleeves to hide his ANBU tattoo), tightened around the waist with bandages under a jounin vest, that he left open and the typical pants bound into his shinobi boots. It showed off his muscles and scars, proof of his hard work.

Sakura was already waiting for him eagerly, "Good morning sensei."

"Morning." He waved to the gate guards as the gaped at him, of course they would as they were old classmates... "I hope you got more sleep then I."

"Not use to being back?" They walked side by side to a training area outside of the village. Safe from the destruction he was going to teach the girl.

"It's noisy, and I haven't slept on a proper bed in years." Ryuu sighed, "I don't recall them being so small..."

"Tsunade said you were shorter in your youth." Sakura laughed, "Kaka-sensei seemed surprised."

Ryuu only chuckled before hanging his lunch bag on the branch of a tree, "Leave your things here." Sakura did the same with her own bag and followed him into the barren grounds. Clearly the area had been used for training by someone else since his departure.

"What has Tsunade taught you strength wise? I heard you took down Sasori of the sand..."

Sakura went to show him what she knew and could accomplish. Observing with a sharp eye, Ryuu took a mental note on both her talents and what she lacked in. Her chakra control was more finesse then his, an obvious feature for any medic ninja.

However, her posture needed work. "That's enough." Sakura looked startled as he gestured for her to step aside, "Your control is impressive. However, your posture has room to improve. The thing with monstrous strength is that each punch doesn't have to be slow and obvious as Tsunade has shown you, but can be fast and fluid."

He took a taijutsu stance after summoning up a massive boulder and Sakura stood back to observe, Ryuu slowly did a few movements without using chakra just yet. He wanted her to see his motions before seeing what it achieves. It looked like he was doing Tai chi. He kept his eyes on the large boulder.

"I want you to learn the motions first, then when we get to add chakra it must flow like water but hit fast and hard like a snake. If you can do this then you will not expend as much chakra in each hit." Ryuu controlled his chakra allowing it to flow with his moves as he explained, "Keep breathing before you hit and release."

As he said this, he did the motions at the correct speed and shot out his hand in a palm punch while also slamming down his foot (keeping his body square). Sakura gaped as the air seemed to ripple with a burst of chakra and force, the boulder split when his hand barely touched it, and the ground crumbled in a fifty-meter line from the point of his toe. He had done his best to pull back on the strength.

"Chakra is a powerful force," he continued calmly, "that people like us can use to level mountains. But wild destruction doesn't always work, you can control the level of destruction you release."

"Wow." Sakura bent to examine the crevice Ryuu had made, it was like a cleaver had cut into the ground, it was different to her earth-shattering punches. It reminded her of the time Tsunade opened the ground with one finger.

"I want you to perfect my motions I just showed you, no chakra." Ryuu stood to the side with arms crossed, Sakura nodded and began to mimic his motions. It was difficult to not use chakra, using chakra was as natural to her as breathing and her body kept reaching out for it.

They stopped only for lunch, they sat under a tree and shared no words. Sakura was going over the motions in her mind, while Ryuu enjoyed the breeze that brushed through his hair. Lunch was only short lived before they got back to the training.

They spent the day refining Sakura's stances, and Ryuu taught her three motions that he made sure she had memorized by the time the sun set. She didn't complain about the lack of destruction, much to his approval. A smart kid.

"That's enough for today, you can practice those motions when you are home." Ryuu stretched rolled his neck and Sakura stretched. "These are for you. Start training using them from now on. Put them on now, and go for a run. Don't do anything eccentric, just a light jog around your district would be enough."

He pulled the leg and arm weights out of his bag and handed them to the girl. She seemed startled at the weight but didn't question him as she wrapped them around her calves and re wrapped her boot bandage-bindings. The arm ones she put around her wrists.

"Get sleep. I will see you again in two days here early, so keep practicing." Ryuu made a fist as he explained, "It will increase your speed."

"Going to enjoy the sights?" Sakura smiled as she and Ryuu tracked home. She trudged slowly, tired from the training as well as the unfamiliar weight pulling her down.

"I haven't seen my sister in a while..." Ryuu sighed. He knew she was going to be pissed when she found out his been back a couple of days without seeing her. He wished he could avoid it longer.

At the gate Sakura bowed at him, "Thank you for today, sensei. I look forward to seeing you in action for real."

Ryuu nodded. When alone he walked through the town to his family home all with his muscle memory. Anxiety built in his stomach as he saw his mother's garden in bloom, and could smell his father's smithy still pumping out weapons for the local ninja even at this hour.

The window of his sisters' room was open and by the charming humming coming out of it, he knew she was still living here. She was older then him by twenty minutes, in this time she should have moved out ages ago. The scab...

Ryuu took a deep breath as he came to the door, then knocked it gently, keeping his nervous strength down. It didn't take long for his mother to open the door. She blinked up at him for a moment, before screaming "Ryuu!?"

There was desperate stomping down the stairs and his sister appeared beside her, "Gods! Is that you?"

"Hi mum, and Shiro... I'm home." His mother sobbed in relief and pulled him into a hug, he managed to wrap his arms around the two women and was thrown off with how easy it was to reach around them both. They seemed so small now.

"You used to be shorter than me! What happened?" Shiro gaped up at him while not hiding the fact that she was admiring his biceps. "Look at these arms, you look like dad!"

"Speaking of, go get him for me Shiro." His sister ran off to grab the old man, Ryuu and his mother settled in the living room. "How are you, son?"

"I feel stronger than ever," Ryuu flinched when she placed her fingers on the scar at his neck and quickly grabbed her hand, "... it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I would kill Itachi myself if I could for hurting you." His mother spat with venom surprising him, she used to really like the Uchiha. Guess that changed pretty quickly...

"It was my fault, mother. I went after him alone..." Ryuu placed a kiss on her fingers, "But I have healed. I won't let him get me again like that, and I won't be alone anymore."

"You going to try bringing him back, after everything?" His mother flinched and stopped talking. Shiro returned with his father. Perfect timing.

Ryuu stood to greet the man, shaking his hand, amazing at how his hand seemed the same size if not bigger than the mans. His father had always been larger than life to Ryuu, a lot had changed. And that change was all Ryuu.

"Look at my boy, you look like me when I was younger!" The bully man hugged Ryuu after a moment of silence, "Welcome home. I need to head back to the forge, the Academy needs a new batch of training kunai."

"Yes. Good to see you again, dad."

The visit lasted till midnight. Ryuu had dinner with his family (hoping that Kakashi wasn't waiting for him) and then spent time with Shiro once their parents retired to the bed. As he expected, she started talking about her friends. All the females.

"Himeko has grown up since you left, I might invite you to the next party." She suggested. "To catch up with the others."

Ryuu knew she was trying to stick him on another date (already)... he sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't have much time in my hands. I am training the Hokage's student, as well as working with the rest of the remaining team seven."

Shiro pouted, "Fine. But make sure to visit us more often, ok?"

"I promise to visit," Ryuu drew a cross over his heart before standing, "I need to head home."

"The old place? I heard a jounin took over it?"

"An old comrade, and yes... same place." Ryuu walked to the door while waving at his sister, "Good to see you again, sis. Night."

"Night, you mysterious butterfly. Wow..."

* * *

The new team stepped into Orochimaru's lair and split. Naruto and Yamato went off separately while Sakura and Ryuu stayed together. The tall man kept close to the walls with his hand against it to feel the vibrations around them. He glanced over at Sakura, "Are you ok?"

"Yes… I am sorry." Sakura's green eyes looked apologetic, she made a mistake when she saw Naruto get wrapped in Kyuubi chakra and got herself hurt.

"You have feelings," Ryuu said in a quiet voice, "and nobody can really judge you on that. But there are times you need to detach yourself from them, Sasuke might be here… and when you see him you must think clearly."

"I know, sensei." Sakura sighed, it was easier said then done. Her heart was already racing at the thought of seeing Sasuke again…

Ryuu paused as they felt a rumble. He gave Sakura a nod and they sprinted in the direction of it… there was light at the end of the tunnel, and the pair could see Sai looking upwards…

Sakura was the first to get beside the ROOT member, her eyes focused on him, while Ryuu looked up to where Sai was staring… his lips became tight lines.

"Sakura…" Said Sasuke as he recognised the pinkette. Sakura looked up with wide eyes and seemed frozen. Forgetting his words mere moments ago.

"Sasuke… kun?"

Something flickered in the young man's eyes at the sight of the girl, and Ryuu tensed as they turned towards him with a darker expression. Did Sasuke recognise him?

"SASUKE!" Naruto appeared beside them, glaring up at the Uchiha.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of the blonde and Ryuu let his muscles relax in preparation to protect the boy.

Before anyone could move, Sai and Yamato made a move. Naruto backed up beside Sakura while Yamato was pinned to a boulder by Sasuke's sword, paralysed.

Sasuke's eyes slit slightly as he felt a suspicious pressure heading his way and he ducked, Ryuu's fist barely grazed over his head and connected instead with the crumbled 'wall' that Sasuke had been standing on. BAM! The pressure and explosion sent Sasuke skidding across the ground.

Only Sasuke and Sai didn't sweat at the sight of the destruction Ryuu's fist caused, it was like something tunnelled through the earth crating a hundred-meter long and six-meter wide ditch. Sasuke jumped away to avoid a fast foot swipe and slit his eyes dubiously towards Ryuu. Something was tugging at his senses. A feeling of familiarity.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you don't recognise me. No surprise there." Said Ryuu while dusting off his fist, everything about him was casual, it almost gave the others the illusion that he had not just split the earth like it was butter. He pulled Sasuke's sword out of Yamato and tossed it to the youth while Sakura knelt to heal the wound. Finally snapping from her shock.

Sasuke's eyes ran over Sakura's hands so quickly that Ryuu almost missed the look. He put his large frame between them. Ryuu was ready to rip the boy into pieces… his hands fisted in masked excitement.

"Sasuke-kun." Said a hissing voice making everyone tense. Orochimaru stood beside Ryuu's destruction, examining it with a mildly-curious eye. He had seen this before… The teenager in question leapt up out of the way of Naruto and Ryuu's hands to land beside the snake-sannin and Kabuto.

Keeping his face placid, Ryuu examined the sannin. He had met the man a couple of times during his ANBU age while acting as a guard for the Third, both behind the mask as Suga and without as Ryuu. Even while being part of Konoha, the snake was interested in Itachi and had familiarized himself with the Uchiha's closest friends. Ryuu included.

Orochimaru examined the faces of each person, pausing on Yamato's with faint familiarization before stopping on Ryuu. He waved his hand at the crevice beside him, "Impressive display… what is your name?"

Ryuu gave a toothy grin while raising his fist to wipe away the rubble clinging to his cheek, a look that desired to make as much damage to both the snake-sannin and the surrounding area and it had the hair on Naruto's neck rise. His instincts flared.

What he said next had Sasuke and Orochimaru raising their browns in recognition.

"Name's Ryuu."

"You were shorter then me…" Was Orochimaru's instant reply… Ryuu's brow twitched once.

"Hn. Shisui's boyfriend?" Was Sasuke's… Ryuu's forehead popped with a visible vein.

"WE WERENT DATING!"

BOOM!


End file.
